Como se tornar um Jinchuuriki
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Kushina nunca quis ter seu destino selado e por isso fugiu de Konoha. Dez anos depois, Minato é nomeado Yondaime. Numa noite a Kyuubi escapa da sua jinchuuriki e começa um ataque a vila de Konoha. O que fará o Yondaime ao receber a ajuda da maior fugitiva do país? Kushina havia traçado seu destino naquela noite. [Finalizada]
1. Trailer

Yo! Minna!

Sei que não irão ler isso, mas aqui tenho algumas explicações!

Para quem já visitou meu perfil já deve ter visto que eu já possuo duas fanfic's de Harry Potter, porém também sou apaixonada por mangás e animes, o que sempre me fez querer escrever uma! Ou até mais! Hahahaha, porém, no momento só tive inspiração suficiente para esta em especial, pois é de um casal que eu sou totalmente apaixonada!

Esta fanfic já está concluída, por isso não se preocupem! Ela já tem todo o enredo pronto, os capítulos separados, só faltando uma revisão antes de publicar cada capítulo.

Segue abaixo um trailer, que eu fiz beeeeem em cima da hora, mas para dar aquele suspense no ar!

_Enjoy it_!

* * *

**Trailer **

Música: Don't Stop - InnerPartySystem**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Nem mesmo o Sondaime imaginava que ela poderia ter sido libertada do seu selo.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

(...) e mais a frente, surgiu o velho Gamabunta.

- Yondaime! Para que me trouxe aqui? – Então, a raposa de nove caudas grunhiu alto. – Entendi.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- O senhor sabe o que ela vai fazer, não sabe, Sondaime?

- Uzumaki... - (...)

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- Uzumaki! UZUMAKI! – A fera dizia. – Eu vou lhe cortar em pedacinhos!

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- Pare! Pare! – Kushina tapou os ouvidos. – Você me dá dor de cabeça. Raposa inútil!

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- Com certeza não quero me topar com o "yondaime". – Kushina disse com desdém. – Se eu fugi de dois grandes sanins, e de todos os jounins da vila na época... um hokage não irá me parar(...)

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- Olha aqui Minato, sei que fiz as escolhas erradas, eu feri as pessoas! Mas você não tem esse direito!

- Ah, eu tenho sim! Como acha que eu fiquei depois que largou a vila?

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- Ele só pode estar gagá. Só pode.

* * *

**Então, o que acharam?**

Não coloquei muitas informações sobre a história, até porque eu estaria revelando o enredo principal!

Desculpem-me os erros de gramática se houverem, sou bem rigorosa nesses detalhes, mas às vezes me escapa...

Vocês sabem que reviews não movem montanhas, mas irão me fazer muito feliz ao saber do que vocês acharam!

_See ya_!


	2. Capítulo I

_Capítulo 1_

**A verdadeira Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Youko!**

A Kyuubi no Youko balançava e soqueava as casas de Konoha naquela madrugada de dia de semana.

Nem mesmo o Sandaime imaginava que ela poderia ter sido libertada do seu selo.

- O que faremos agora, Sondaime?

O velho ajeitou o elmo na sua cabeça e bufou. Ele e outros shinobis observavam o demônio a distancia perto dos rostos de pedra dos Hokages.

- Avisem o Yondaime! Reúnam todos os jounins da vila. Estamos sob ataque da Kyuubi! O que acham? Rápido!

Então o velho avançou.

* * *

Mais ao longe em um refúgio, Senju Tsunade estava desacordada.

Enquanto que o sannin, Jiraiya, tentava se concentrar no que fazer naquele momento.

- Sensei. Vou ajudar o Sandaime.

Mas tudo que o homem de cabelos brancos falou foi:

- Uchiha...

Minato observou a cena a sua frente: Tsunade-sama havia acabado de ter seu primeiro filho, Senju Yumi, uma menina. Ele sabia que, seu sensei, Jiraiya havia retornado a vila quando soube que sua "namorada" (pois nem ele mesmo assumisse) estava prestes a dar a luz ao seu filho.

E também havia a Kyuubi, pensou Minato enquanto deixava o recinto afastado da vila.

Era o momento certo para roubá-la.

Porém, não houve o porque, pois a mesma estava agora fora do corpo da sua hospedeira e destruía a vila de Konoha.

O problema era se Uchiha Madara aparecesse, se ele sentisse o chakra da biju, poderia ser tarde demais para a vila.

* * *

- Olhem, é o YONDAIME!

Os ninjas que lutavam mais abaixo na vila estavam felizes por encontrarem aquela figura mais acima no rochedo.

Porém, ela estava furiosa. A Kyuubi estava descontrolada e começava a ficar perigoso demais para até o próprio Minato.

O loiro se apressou em fazer os jutsus de invocação e mais a frente, surgiu o velho e enorme sapo, Gamabunta.

- Yondaime! Para que me trouxe aqui? – Então, a raposa de nove caudas grunhiu alto. – Entendi.

Minato pulou acima do sapo e eles começaram a avançar para cima da fera.

- Algum plano?

- Tenho um em mente, precisamos chegar perto dela, o suficiente para eu poder levá-la para longe daqui, preciso... para... longe da vila. – Respondeu o Yondaime.

- E como fará para pará-la?

Nem Minato fazia ideia. Mas, talvez a sorte estivesse com ele naquela noite.

* * *

Enquanto isso, o Sandaime tentava auxiliar os ninjas que prendiam a Kyuubi por cordas de chakra, que saiam de cada um dos shinobis. Mas ele sabia que a nove caudas poderia envolver-se do mesmo e o sugar.

Os outros tentavam ataca-la e deixa-la enfraquecida – mas era óbvio que isso não estava rendendo resultados; só a tornava mais perigosa.

Precisavam de um plano rápido.

- Tsc, tsc. – Alguém falou atrás dele.

Sarutobi-sama não sabia se estava aliviado ou revoltado.

Lá, parada, estava uma garota de cabelos vermelhos longos e olhos claramente cinzas.

- O senhor sabe o que ela vai fazer, não sabe Sandaime?

- Uzumaki... – O velho se perdeu na frase.

Ela maneou a cabeça.

- Bem que eu gostaria de ficar conversando Sandaime, mas não temos tempo... – Ela disse enquanto movimentava as mãos criando selos que produziriam uma invocação. – Depois que eu fizer meu trabalho, - ela sorriu com tristeza. – talvez, eu deixe que me interroguem.

- Kushina! – O Sandaime tentou pará-la.

Porém a kunoiche foi mais rápida, seu animal voou para próximo a fera.

Logo a kyuubi no youko notou aquela presença familiar de chakra e se revoltou.

- Uzumaki Mito! – Ele disse, voltando a atenção a ela.

Kushina percebeu que ela havia se enganado de nomes, mas reconheceu seu parentesco com sua antecessora, porém não havia tempo para corrigir a Kyuubi. Precisava levá-la para longe e tentar sela-la nela mesma – como deveria ter sido a muito tempo.

- Kushina-chan! – Disse a enorme ave, de pelagem escura e armadura de ferro dourada. – Segure-se!

Um enorme sapo jogou alguma espécie de vento contra a biju.

Porém, a ave e Kushina foram mandadas para longe do local e tiveram que voltar o mais rápido possível.

- Esse não é o lugar mais adequado para tentar me matar, Gamabunta-sama. – Falou a ave.

O enorme sapo e seu subordinado haviam chego perto delas.

- Kitana-sama. Kushina-sama. – O sapo olhou com interesse.

Minato não estava entendendo muito o que estava acontecendo.

Quem eram elas?

- Yondaime! – Falou o sapo. – Precisamos levar essa fera para longe da vila!

O loiro assentiu, mas ainda ficou intrigado com a aparição da kunoiche.

- Yondaime. – Kushina se pronunciou enquanto desviavam de outro ataque da biju. – Eu posso selar a kyuubi.

- Não! – Ele respondeu – Ela precisa voltar para seu antigo jinchuuriki. E ela não esta aqui!

Kitana tentou acertar outro de um de seus jutsus enquanto que mandava Kushina para perto do Yondaime.

A kunoiche quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando aterrissou no sapo.

- Tsunade não vai agüentar a kyuubi no estado em que está. – Minato olhou para ela espantado. – Ela não deve ser selada nela.

- E como sabe disso? Quem é você?

Gamabunta pediu que os dois se segurassem nele, enquanto que ajudava Kitana. Minato e Kushina tiveram que concentrar o chakra mais forte ainda nos pés.

A kunoiche falou entre os dentes.

- Sou a Kushina, Minato. – Então, ele pareceu lembrar. O cabelo, ele percebeu, era ruivo, os olhos cinzas inconfundíveis. Difícil de se esquecer facilmente. – Eu devo ser a jinchuuriki da kyuubi no youko!

- Uzumaki! – Gritou a Kyuubi rouca. – Venha até aqui! Vou lhe fazer em picadinhos! Vai me pagar caro!

- Rápido!

Minato não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Lá estava a fugitiva número 1° de Konoha, a quem todos procuravam. E havia aparecido bem naquele momento!

- Minato, sem perguntas, me leve para onde os anciões estão com Tsunade-sama, eu preciso fazer isso. – Ela puxou a gola da camisa dele. – É meu dever! Depois você pode ficar irritado.

- Minato! – Gamabunta pediu.

Kushina olhava apreensiva a enorme fera de nove caudas. E se encolheu ao lado do Yondaime.

Foi quando uma luz surgiu a sua frente cobrindo os olhos.

* * *

- Para onde...?

Todos os jounins estavam se perguntando. Onde esta a kyuubi?

Maito Gai friccionou mais os pés e fechou os punhos.

- Eu quero lutar!

- Hai, hai, Gai. – Hatake Kakashi respondia pela quarta vez naquela noite. – Nós já sabemos. E você sabe que não podemos.

- Vocês sentiram? – Sarutobi Azuma chegou perto dos dois colegas. – O chakra, esta fraco.

- Hai. – Kurenai se aproximou também. – Yondaime deve ter usado...

- Yondaime! Você é tão demais! – Gai batia os pés.

- Pare com isso Gai. – Kakashi pediu. – Não significa que não possam estar com problemas.

Foi quando o time da ANBU ressurgiu da floresta onde todos os jovens chunins e jounins estavam escondidos.

- O que houve?

- Acalme-se, Takana! – Disse um dos homens de máscara.

- Todos sentimos... a Kyuubi foi derrotada?

Os ninjas da ANBU fitavam os outros ninjas a sua frente, mas não queriam responder. Foi quando Sarutobi-sama também se reuniu a eles, que alguns, ficaram mais aliviados.

- Azuma. – Sarutobi-sama pediu. – Vocês e os outros, quero que ajudem aos feridos.

- Sandaime? – Seu filho lhe chamou. Mas o velho sabia o que ele queria.

- Kyuubi no yoko ainda esta viva, porém, o Yondaime já está cuidando do caso.

- Sensei? – Kakashi ficou furioso. – Sozinho? Como? Como deixaram...?

- Seu lamento é sem fundamento, Hatake. – Falou alguém do esquadrão da ANBU. – Ele está em boa companhia.

- Cuidem dos feridos, é o seu dever e tarefa no momento! – Sandaime interviu. – Andem!

* * *

Mais ao longe, a kyuubi no youko se recontorcia.

Kushina havia utilizado seu chakra para prende-la com suas correntes.

- Uzumaki! UZUMAKI! – A fera dizia. – Eu vou lhe cortar em pedacinhos!

- Não dê atenção a ela. – Falou Kushina. – Chame o esquadrão da ANBU, e Jiraiya-sama.

Naquela altura do acontecimento Minato já não intervia mais nas decisões de Kushina.

E nem cogitava na hipótese de perguntar como ela sabia de toda a trama sobre Tsunade-sama e a gravidez, e o time da ANBU...

* * *

Enquanto saltava o enorme rio que dividia Konoha do alojamento onde estavam, Tsunade com Yumi e Jiraiya, e o esquadrão da ANBU. Minato pensou, que... que talvez teriam uma chance.

Mas não deixaria que ela fugisse da vila novamente.

Não confiava mais na kunoiche.

- Rápido. – Minato surgiu no aposento. – Precisamos de ajuda, vamos selar a Kyuubi!

- Minato! – Uma das senhoras que ajudou no parto de Tsunade-sama interviu. – Não podemos, Tsunade-sama... ela não tem chakra o suficiente para isso.

- Tenho um plano, rápido!

Todos atenderam prontamente ao Yondaime, mesmo não tendo muita fé na sua palavra.

* * *

Atravessaram o rio e deram de frente com uma kunoiche de cabelos cor de fogo discutindo com a fera.

- Você é diferente dela. – A Kyuubi disse por fim, já que percebeu que não iria se livrar das correntes que Kushina materializara.

- Sou. – Gamabunta que estava ao lado de Kushina a mando de Minato, fitava a cena impaciente.

- Mas o chakra... o chakra especial é o mesmo.

- Você fala demais Kyuubi...

- E você é uma impostora Uzumaki Kushina. – Ela respondeu ao afronto.

Mas Kushina não se sentiu ameaçada, ao contrário do que esperavam, sorriu.

- Vai querer dar uma lição em mim agora? – Naquele momento os outros estavam se aproximando do local. – Tanto eu quanto você sabemos o que é ficar aprisionados em um local distante de todos! Eu não queria isso pra mim! Não queria ser uma Jinchuuriki!

- Por isso fugiu.

- Você também fugiu, a pouco tempo, kyuubi. Mas, eu já entendi... se tivesse sido eu, e não uma segunda opção, pondo em risco a vida das pessoas da vila. Talvez teria sido diferente. – Kushina apoiou sua mão na terra e liberou o selo até onde a kyuubi estava. – Agora vai ser diferente!

Então a fera se levantou prontamente tentando fugir e forçando as correntes de chakra, mas Kushina estava mais forte puxando-a para si.

- Uzumaki! Vou lhe fatiar! E matar a todos!

- Pare! Pare! – Kushina tapou os ouvidos. – Você me dá dor de cabeça. Raposa inútil!

Foi o momento de descarga.

A fera estava pronta para um de seus ataques, porém Kushina foi mais rápida e começou os selos. Se naquele momento as pessoas ainda estavam impacientes, agora elas não entndiam o que estava acontecendo.

- Toushi, Gouma, Shinju. – Jirayia falou. – Rápido!

Os ninjas da ANBU se postaram ao redor de Kushina e da Kyuubi. Estava ficando difícil de definir o formato das duas.

A kyuubi começou a se dissipar em uma áurea laranjada, primeiro rodopiava acima do selo que a kunoiche invocara, depois de um período lá em cima, a áurea "entrou" na barriga de Kushina. Rasgando a blusa, e fazendo-a gritar de dor, a áurea da kyuubi queimava dentro dela, em cada um dos seus tenketsus, entrava na corrente de chakra e a kunoiche percebeu que os dois chakras começaram a se misturar dentro dela.

Os ninjas da ANBU fitavam a cena apenas esperando que isso logo acabasse, porém os outros sabiam que não seria muito fácil.

A ruiva ficou de joelhos por longas 6 horas, já estava de manhã mesmo com a névoa de destruição pairando na vila.

Foi quando o último filete de chakra desapareceu entrando no corpo da kunoiche, que os ninjas da ANBU descançaram, caíram para trás e a respiração era ofegante.

Kushina caiu de frente ao chão, já desmaiada. Com o selo aparente em sua barriga, ela sentia aquele chakra denso emanar e ainda queimar dentro dela; mas não conseguia se mover ou falar.

- Kushina-sama. – Ela sabia que era Jirayia ao seu lado. – Minato! Vamos! Temos que tira-la daqui, e leva-la para o hospital.

- Hai, sensei.

Mas quanto mais Kushina tentava acordar, ela mais se perdia da realidade. O chakra aprisionado dentro dela então parou de arder. Foi quanto também, ela perdeu a consciência e apagou.

* * *

**Yo! Minná!**

**Este é só o primeiro capítulo e eu já revisei ele algumas vezes!**

**Estou muito feliz com essa minha determinação (porque a fic já está CONCLUÍDA!)**

**Então, o que acharam?**

**Kissus!**


	3. Capítulo II

_Capítulo 2_

**A assistente do Yondaime**

Kushina acordou com a visão turva e com a pressão no corpo baixa. Estava tonta.

Um choro de bebê começou a ecoar na sala onde ela estava, fazendo com que a cabeça latejasse ainda mais.

Passados alguns longos minutos as cores começaram a aparecer a sua frente.

- Que bom que acordou, Kushina-sama. – Senju Tsunade estava de pé com sua filha, e ao lado dela Jirayia-sama.

A kunoiche suspirou. Ela havia mesmo retornado a Konoha.

- Uzumaki. – Jirayia-sama falou depois de algum tempo. – Pensei que nunca mais veria você, Tomate.

Kushina riu fraco.

- Eu estou sendo vigiada não estou?

- Hai. – Tsunade disse enquanto balançava Yumi.

Kushina fechou um dos olhos.

- São só 6? Ou dessa vez colocaram toda a ANBU atrás de mim? – A ruiva tirou uma das mechas de cabelo da frente do rosto enquanto levantava. – Já disse, aprendi a lição, não irei mais fugir. Meu lugar sempre foi essa vila. Eu só...

- Só não queria o destino de sua avó. – Completou Tsunade. – Lembro bem de suas palavras, garotinha. – Tsunade lhe olhou feio – Eu deveria matar você, pelo que me fez passar! – Kushina se encolheu na maca. – Mas, todo o rancor que eu sentia por você, sumiu quando Jiraiya me falou que você havia retornado, e... bom... feito o que você fez.

Era constragedor, Kushina pensava.

Jirayia-sama e Tsunade-sama, assim como outros shinobis de Konoha, estavam na trilha dela quando ela sumiu, porém não conseguiram pará-la a tempo.

Com toda essa confusão que a kunoiche causou, e Uzumaki Mito necessitando de uma sucessora, Tsunade-sama se tornou a jinchuuriki no seu lugar por seu avô ter sido casado com Uzumaki Mito no passado.

Acreditavam que ainda como sendo uma ninjá média, ela teria mais chances de auto-controle.

Kushina rastreou o local.

- Porque só colocaram uma pessoa, ali fora? – Perguntou Kushina, sentindo apenas um chakra emanando de fora da sua sala de recuperação.

- Você não vai querer se meter com o Yondaime, vai? – Jirayia-sama sorriu de um jeito diferente.

A ruiva bufou.

- Com certeza não quero me topar com o "yondaime". – Kushina disse com desdém. – Se eu fugi de dois grandes sanins, e de todos os jounins da vila na época... um hokage não irá me parar. Mas! – Kushina se levantou, para o espanto dos dois. Ela estava se sentindo realmente melhor. – Prometi ao velho Sondaime que iria fazer todo o interrogatório. Além do que, - Ela abriu a porta da sala. – Eles não poderão prender a jinchuuriki da kyuubi no youko.

* * *

Minato já esperava pela saída da kunoiche, mas estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras:

"Não poderão prender a jinchuuriki da kyuubi no youko"

Então ela tinha uma carta na manga!

Sabia que não iria ser aprisionada, não irão tentar deixa-la com raiva ou furiosa – ele sabia como a Kyuubi se tornou um problema naquela noite de dois dias atrás.

- Yondaime! – Kushina parou a sua frente deixando-o confuso. – Acho que o Sondaime e os conselheiros devam estar me esperando. Como não sei o caminho até eles, poderia me ajudar. Seria muito educado do novo Hokage prestar este tipo de ajuda...

"Atrevida como sempre" pensou Minato.

- Hai, Uzumaki.

Os dois saíram do hospital sem problemas, a kunoiche só precisou assinar alguns papéis e depois tornaram o caminho para o prédio central da vila.

As construções das casas já estavam sendo reconstruídas, as pessoas se ajudavam e as crianças estavam de férias naquela semana.

- Hoje é?

- Domingo.

- Nossa! Dormi dois dias! – Kushina bateu uma das mãos na palma da outra.

- Sim, não houve problemas com a biju – Minato falava baixo. – a kyuubi foi bem selada, fez um bom trabalho Uzumaki.

Kushina parou na estrada.

Não sabia porque a incomodava tanto que Minato a chamasse assim. Fitou ele sem entender porque daquilo tudo.

E sem entender seus próprios sentimentos – por Kami!

- O que houve?

- Kushina.

- Porque? – Ele perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura, fazendo a capa de yondaime ir para trás.

- Este é meu nome. Kushina, Ku-shi-na!

- Prazer... Namikaze Minato. – divertiu-se o shinobi.

E ele voltou a andar.

Kushina se apressou a ficar perto do yondaime novamente. Porque ele estava tratando ela com tanta frieza?

Ta, talvez ele tivesse motivos: primeiro ela saiu da vila e tornou a vida de outra uma confusão! Segundo, a kyuubi escapou e quase matou os moradores da vila... e terceiro, bom... não havia um terceiro motivo!

- Minato?

- Hum?

- Ah. – Bufou. – Esquece. Vamos, quero logo ver qual vai ser meu castigo perpétuo!

Ela se apressou na sua frente.

Como o Nara sempre dizia, "Mulheres são complicadas".

* * *

O Sandaime não estava com uma das suas melhores faces.

- Uzumaki Kushina. – Ele falou assim que a ruiva entrou na sala do conselho, acompanhada por Minato até o centro da sala. – Você foi acusada de traição a vila após ter saído da mesma a 10 anos atrás. Você afirma estas acusações?

Kushina entrelaçou as mãos a frente e mordeu o lábio.

- Hai, eu fiz isso.

- Culpada! – Alguém falou.

- Mas eu não queria que tudo levasse a isso! Eu fui sempre protegida e presa desde criança! Assim como a kyuubi no youko! Eu... – Kushina maneou a cabeça, precisava falar tudo o que se lembrava da época. – Era algo sigiloso, era perigoso! Eu fiquei com medo! Por favor! Eu tinha 12 anos!

- Só lamentos – A mesma voz disse, este então deveria ser o acusador.

- Mito-sama era como uma mãe para mim, mas eu não queria passar o sofrimento que ela passou, apesar dela ser feliz. Eu não seria! Eu não era feliz antes na vila, na academia! Eu não podia...

- Usando sentimentalismo! – Um homem que aparentava que deveria estar a sete palmos de terra se postou a sua frente. – Suas intenções e argumentações baseadas no sentimentalismo não impedem que seja punida, Uzumaki Kushina.

Ela bufou e maneou a cabeça.

Estava farta.

- Eu só voltei, porque sabia que Senju Tsunade não iria suportar carregar a kyuubi no youko novamente, eu deveria ter sido a jinchuuriki, mas fugi por medo. Porém eu voltei, e tentei ajudar ao máximo! E deu certo, ela está bem selada em mim. – E colocou a mão no ventre – Agora, o senhor poderia retirar o seu dedo do meu rosto.

- Mal educada!

- Yuama! – A voz do Sondaime surgiu do meio daquela confusão.

Kushina observou o velho e seu sucessor, o Yondaime.

Minato parecia indiferente.

Ela não devia ter notado essa mudança de estado dele. Algo dentro dela não estava feliz com isso.

- Uzumaki Kushina, como a nova jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no youko, deve permanecer na vila e prestar serviços a comunidade, como forma de... irei chamar de punição.

- Hai, Sondaime.

- E também, quero que trabalhe com o Yondaime agora.

Foi a vez de Minato ficar surpreso com a situação.

Ele não queria ter Kushina por perto, ele estava tão bem consigo mesmo, conseguira se resolver na vida sem ter que pensar que ela havia deixado de gostar dele.

E pior, o abandonado a 10 anos sem ao menos falar algo a ele!

- Sondaime!?

- Kushina-sama, você está dispensada. O conselho pode se retirar.

Kushina sentiu os olhares maldosos e outros temerosos sobre si. Ela decidiu logo sair daquele local. A kunoiche já estava ficando enojada.

* * *

Travou uma guerra com seus pés, forçando-os a correr mais rápido que conseguiam, atravessou a vila pelas casas, sem que as pessoas abaixo ou os trabalhadores se espantassem com ela.

"UZUMAKI!"

"Cala kyuubi, está a salvo agora. Deveria me agradecer, sua baka!"

"Olha como fala comigo!" A fera deitada próximo a ela bufou "Suas antecessoras eram mais submissas"

"Elas eram bonitas, por isso você fala assim" Kushina sorriu. "Agora entenda. Você deve de saber que não é um bicho muito comum de se achar por ai..." Kushina olhava para suas unhas com forma de desdém pelo que falara.

"Kushina..."

"Não me interrompa!" A kunoiche bufou. "Você precisa entender meu motivos."

"Fale então, está me deixando furioso, menina"

Kushina saltou para perto da biju, se agachando a frente dos olhos vermelhos da Kyuubi. Não como afronta, mas como forma de pedir atenção.

"Existe um ninja, Uchiha Madara, você sabe quem ele é, não é mesmo?"

"Uchiha Madara, o portador do Sharingan." Kyuubi fechou os olhos por um momento e depois voltou a abrí-los.

Kushina estava mesmo tentando mudar a cabeça daquela bijuu.

"Ele pode te controlar, só com aquele olho dele." Ela desceu próximo a sua pata dianteira e se encostou na mesma. "Acontece que eu consegui algumas informações a respeito dele"

Kushina notou a Kyuubi dentro dela ficar impassiva

"Uchiha Madara, ele antes de morrer criou uma organização, e deixou seu legado aos seus seguidores. E o propósito, não é só você, mas todos os bijus"

A fera riu.

"Poucos sabem que Madara morreu, sim é verdade... Graças a Kami!"

"Por isso achou que me selando em você, os sucessores e seguidores dele não teriam como me pegar. Está sendo muito sentimentalista, querendo me ter só para você. Ou egoísta?"

A kunoiche estava ficando impaciente.

"Sem lamentos, por favor, vai me dizer que gosta de ser controlada por ele? Mesmo ele querendo que destrua tudo a sua frente. Você também tem suas vontades. Sei que estais presa dentro de mim..."

"Então porque eu não ficaria feliz de estar fora, com o Uchiha"

"Sei que reneguei você, e ao que eu seria. Fiz algo muito errado. Mas eu estou tentando me redimir. Não é apenas a mim, mas aos outros jinchuuriki, as nações ninja. E eu vou fazer de tudo para te manter a salvo dentro de mim."

"Ingênua, você é muito ingênua"

"Posso até estar sendo, mas não vou desistir. Você agora pode ver como eu vivi pelos meus pensamentos. Sabe que não somos diferentes. Mas enquanto eu viver, vou proteger você e aos outros com os quais me importo."

"Não quero saber do seu sentimentalismo... O Yondaime está atrás de você"

Kushina se levantou e começou a caminhar para longe.

"Até mais, kyuubi."

* * *

Kushina parou abruptamente, notou que estava nos limites da entrada da vila. Os guardas olhavam para a ruiva com um interesse tenebroso.

- Uzumaki, onde você pensa que vai?

Kushina sorriu como uma idiota. Ela nem percebera que correra tanto. Voltou a caminhar em direção ao Yondaime.

- Bom dia, Yondaime! – Falou um deles.

- Ohayoou, Minato!

- Olá! – Minato reparou que Kushina estava muito distante. – O que pensava que fazia... correndo daquele jeito?

- Não se preocupe, Yondaime. Não vou deixar a vila... se bem que isso pra você não faria diferença.

A kunoiche acreditava que ainda teria poderes sobre seu antigo colega de academia.

- Não.

Mas isso com certeza desconcertou todo o enrredo!

Kushina cruzou os braços a sua frente.

- Idiota! – De repente ela tentou acertar sua mão fechada no rosto de Minato, mas ele foi mais rápido e se esquivou. – Eu te odeio! Namikaze Minato! Entendeu? TE-ODEIO!

- Ok, mas diga isso ao Sondaime, não a mim. Sei o quanto é chato estar ao meu lado.

Kushina bufou e voltou a caminhar sozinha, até notar Minato ao seu lado

"Cara chato!"

"Você não dizia isso quando era criança"

"Se divertindo com minhas memórias, kyuubi?"

"Humanos, vocês são tão patéticos!"

- Cale-a-boca, raposa idiota! – Kushina falou

- HAN?

Kushina notou então que falara alto demais. E para sua sorte, as pessoas estavam mais entretidas nas suas próprias preocupações do que na sua lamentação.

- Ah, nada. Só aquela raposa está tentando me deixar louca. – Minato ficou intrigado com aquilo. – Sério, yondaime, ela fala na minha mente, eu posso vê-la também.

- Estranho.

- Também acho isso. – Kushina pôs a mão na testa. – "Não, não quis te chamar de irritante, Kyu"

Minato sorriu rouco.

- O que pretende fazer agora? – Perguntou Kushina. – Já que terei que trabalhar para você.

- Para quem não concordava com a situação. – Minato ajeitou o colete. – Você está bem apressada.

- Não fale besteiras baka! Então, já que eu não tenho o que fazer, eu vou indo.

Mas Minato permaneceu do seu lado, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Hei, eu disse que EU vou indo.

- A estrada é pública, Uzumaki.

A kunoiche bufou.

"Quem ele pensa que é?"

"..."

"Yondaime, só porque agora ele é o tal! Hokage! Grande coisa!"

"..."

"Não vai falar nada?"

"Cale a boca. Ou eu te mato!"

"..."

"Melhor assim."

- O que foi agora?

- O que?

- Essa sua cara de agora a pouco. – Minato respondeu.

- Nada. – Kushina cortou.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma conversa ou desavença. Kushina queria resolver logo sua estadia na vila e se tentar se acostumar com a nova vida e o seu companheiro.

Kushina deitou-se sobre a mesa da secretaria do prédio.

- A sala do Sondaime...?

- Yondaime? – A jovem ninja cortou. Corando.

"Puf"

- Há, Olá, Ioko.

- Como esta se sentindo hoje? Melhor?

"Como está se sentindo hoje? Melhor?"

- Oferecida. – Murmurou Kushina, enquanto se direcionava para as escadas.

Ela se lembrava vagamente de quando era menina e fora trazida a vila e a sala do Sondaime, mas em todos os casos, seria fácil, era só notar o cheiro de cachimbo.

Subiu vários andares, até chegar no último. "Como era óbvio!"

* * *

Minato percebendo que fora deixado sozinho, tentou alcançar a kunoiche, mas ela andava rápido.

Gesticulou as mãos para um dos seus jutsus e se tele transportou para o último andar.

- Espere! Kushina.

- Ah, - Ela fez, a kunoiche já estava com a porta da sala do Sondaime aberta. – Agora você lembrou do meu nome. – E lhe sorriu com os olhos. – Mas agora, Minato-kun, eu preciso tratar de assuntos mais importantes.

- Ah-eu

- Tchau!

Batendo a porta com força.

Minato entendera o recado: Ela estava jogando com ele, como um fantoche.

Mas o ninja havia crescido, sabia como lidar com aquela ruiva, ou pelo menos fazia ideia. Se ela queria brincar. Ele também iria participar.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Como sou uma romântica incorrigível vocês devem ter notado as indiferenças dos dois, esses dois cabeças duras!**

**Hahahahaha**

**Só para constar aqui, mais uma vez, que esta fanfic, não segue o manga fielmente devido as mudanças que eu fiz com alguns personagens, por isso, não briguem comigo!**

**Logo mais terá o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo III

_Capítulo 3_

**Lições de Chefe e Subordinado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina se remexia na cama, cansada. Não havia conseguido dormir direito naquela noite.

Percebendo que Kushina não conseguia dormir, a Kyuubi até tentou contar carneirinhos mortos – mas ela estava redondamente apavorada com os tipos de mutilações que a fera citava.

A kunoiche puxou o relógio da cabeceira da cama. O ponteiro maior apontava para o número sete, e o ponteiro menor para o seis.

- Não vou conseguir dormir com você contando carneirinhos fatiados, Kyuubi.

A fera dentro dela sorriu.

Kushina havia ganhado do Sandaime um quarto em uma pensão na vila. E claro, ela teria que pagá-la ao fundo ninja da vila assim que recebesse seu salário. E também, a casa já estava toda equipada, com: comida, água, luz e até telefone!

Não que ela estava rejeitando tudo, mas quando o Yondaime acompanhou ela até seu novo lar, ela ficou sem graça.

Ela tratou de preparar um reforçado café da manhã, era óbvio pelo olhar maligno do Yondaime que ele iria massacrá-la no primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Meu kami me proteja!

"Você tem a mim Baka!"

A kunoiche lembrou da biju dentro dela e ficou com uma enorme dificuldade de respirar depois de longos minutos, do tanto que riu.

* * *

Minato não precisava de nenhuma ajudante.

Ele já estava se acostumando com os afazeres de um Hokage, já estava a mais de um mês no posto. Mas o Sandaime ainda não havia liberado sua sala, então, Minato ficou com a sala do andar abaixo do seu, junto havia uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado.

- Minato-sensei?

Hatake Kakashi entrou na sala e encontrou com Gai, Kurenai e Asuma.

- O QUE? Porque ELE!?

Maito Gai, Minato conhecia pouco do garoto, mas conhecia a amizade dele com Kakashi – ele não suportava a presença do garoto.

- Me chamou sensei?

- Não finja que não me ouviu, Kakashi!

- Han? – Kakashi fez menção de dar-lhe atenção. – Ah, Olá Gai. Asuma, Kurenai!

Gai ficou vermelho e seus cabelos começaram a se levantar para um golpe, porém Asuma o segurou antes de qualquer ato.

- Controle-se Gai! – Falou Asuma.

- Vocês, atenção, quero dar-lhes uma missão rank-S! Preciso de toda...

Então alguém adentrou na porta.

Kushina e Tsunade-sama vinham conversando animadamente.

- Gomen! Gomen! Yondaime. – Falou Tsunade. – Tomei sua assistente por algum momento, mas... Ela está aqui, Kushina!

- Hai, até mais, Tsunade-sama!

A loira sorriu e depois fechou a porta. Kushina tomou o lugar ao lado de Minato e sem palavras pronunciou um bom dia a ele.

- Esta atrasada, sabia disso?

- Eu ajudei Tsunade-sama com as compras! Seja mais compreensivo! Yondaime!

Kakashi olhava a cena intrigado.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – Kakashi olhava divertido, enquanto que seu sensei recriminava Kushina com um olhar. – vou dar a vocês uma missão de rank-S! Quero que acompanhem agora os senhores Feudais de suas residências até a vila.

- Cuidar de velhinhos. – Kushina murmurou.

- O que disse? – Minato desta vez estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu não falei nada. – Kushina desvencilhou do seu olhar e pegou os papéis acima da mesa. Observando eles, percebeu que havia uma falha. Teriam que passar pela vila do Som, e isso não era bom sinal, ela sabia que estava havendo uma conspiração por parte daquela vila. – Existe um problema na rota. – Ela jogou os papéis na mesa.

- Como?

- Simples, não passem na vila do Som. – Ela retrucou seu chefe. – Se possível evitem ficarem visíveis por lá. Não é o melhor momento.

- Como sabe disso, senorita Uzumaki?

"Uzumaki" pensou Asuma, então, era ela.

- Meu informante me disse.

- Que tipo de informante?

- Não lhe interessa a identidade dele, Yondaime!

- COMO NÃO? EU sou seu CHEFE! E o YONDAIME!

- Como se o título rotulasse as pessoas nas quais eu confie!

- Você não tem motivos para isso...

Os quatro jovens a frente tentavam parar a discussão mas era pouco provável o sucesso. Kakashi conseguira pegar os papéis que Kushina havia revisado e Gai o papel com a descrição da missão.

* * *

Mais tarde, eles já estavam de partida, com Kakashi como líder. Gai ainda estava chateado por não ter sido um deles.

- Acha que não devemos ir pela vila do som?

- Vamos seguir a rota do Yondaime, Kurenai-sama. – Respondeu Kakashi.

Gai sempre o invejava, olhando para ele, Gai não fazia o tipo líder ou melhor lutador – porém possuía mais bravura com seus companheiros do que qualquer um de seus amigos, e isso, não poderia negar.

- Kakashi. – Asuma interrompeu. – Yondaime a chamou de Uzumaki.

- Entendi. – Gai falou.

Todos que corriam pela floresta olharam surpresos para Gai.

- Sarutobi-sama havia pedido para que eu fosse até a enfermaria chamar Tsunade-sama e Jirayia-sama no domingo de manhã... E digamos...

- Você ouviu a conversa Gai!

- Kurenai, por favor. Prossiga – Kakashi pediu.

- Eles falavam da... da... daquela garota... de que ela era a Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no youko.

- Hai. – Azuma confirmou. – E pelo que o Sandaime me alertou ela estava fora da vila a anos como fugitiva.

- Entendi onde quer chegar. Mesmo ela tendo largado a vila, ela retornou, o que significa que possa estar do nosso lado. – Kakashi respirou forte. – Vamos contornar a vila do som. Tomar outro caminho.

Todos assentiram.

* * *

- Para isso o que?

- Eu é que não devia de confiar mais em você! Uzumaki!

- Pare de me chamar assim! Quem você acha que é? Você não sabe o que eu passei!

Minato bufou ficando de pé.

- Você continua a mesma cabeça-dura e infantil! Não se trata só de você!

- Olha aqui Minato, sei que fiz as escolhas erradas, eu feri as pessoas! Mas você não tem esse direito!

- Ah, eu tenho sim! Como acha que eu fiquei depois que largou a vila?

Kushina já estava perdida na conversa.

- Como assim? – Levantou-se.

- Você sumiu do nada, Jiraiya-sensei não sabia onde você estava. Mandaram esquadrões atrás de você! Então Tsunade-sama foi escolhida no seu lugar por falta de tempo! Você nos abandonou! Você me abandonou!

- Isso nunca fez diferença pra você! – Kushina tremia de medo. – Você sempre era o melhor! Minato! Eu era esnobada por todos! Eu era a garota de fora! Uma estrangeira! Isso nunca fez a diferença pra você! Nós éramos colegas de academia!

- "Colegas de academia?" Só isso Kushina? – Ele segurava a kunoiche pelos braços enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo no dela. – Pra mim nunca foi assim. Sempre tive orgulho de você. E não me importava se as pessoas diziam que você era estrangeira!

- Do que está falando!? – Kushina tentou se soltar, era burrice! Burrice! – Eu não sirvo pra você! Não desse jeito! Não vê Minato? Eu sou uma arma, quando houver uma guerra, e sim, ela virá, eu serei a arma de Konoha! Não pense que nunca soube do planos do Conselho!

- Eu não vou deixar que façam isso, você é uma ninja...

- Uma jinchuuriki! – Ela falou mais alto. Enquanto que lágrimas finas caiam pelas maçãs do rosto. – É isso que eu sou! Não sou mais a Kushina. Por favor, Minato! Me deixe!

Ela atravessou a sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Minato olhava para a sala sem rumo.

Ela não era só uma ninja, a jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no youko... Ela ainda era aquela garota birrenta da academia que quando partiu deixou no seu peito um enorme buraco que latejava todos os dias, até o seu retorno; mas parecia que ele teria que se esforçar para que ela visse isso.

* * *

"Kushina, pare de chorar, está me dando dor de cabeça!"

"Cale a boca, raposa estúpida!"

"..."

"Baka!"

"Não vai adiantar me xingar! Seu alvo é o Yondaime, e não a mim!" A Kyuubi deitou-se em sua sela fechando os olhos e fingindo estar repousando. "Me deixe, preciso dormir"

"Você é mesmo inútil"

"..."

* * *

- Maldita hora que eu achei conveniente sermos amigos. – A fera grunhiu num sorriso. – O que eu faço agora? Vou ter que ficar quase ¾ do meu dia com aquele teme!

- Falando sozinha, Uzumaki?

- Sandaime?

O velho Hokage estava com suas roupas usuais, sem toda a capa de Hokage e seu chapéu. Apenas o cachimbo estava em sua posse no momento.

Um vento soprou na vila, eles estavam na sacada do prédio principal, Kushina no parapeito e o Sandaime logo atrás.

- A Kyuubi serve como companhia, mas as vezes ela gosta de dormir.

- Você sabe que era perfeita para tê-la, não sabe?

- Hoje, Sandaime, hoje eu sei. – Kushina limpou o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas de antes. – Mas eu tinha só 12 anos, tive medo, pavor. De tê-la dentro de mim e as pessoas me ignorarem, mais do que faziam...

- Seria mantido em sigilo.

- Tudo que acontece em Konoha, fica em Konoha. O senhor sabe que não aconteceria desta maneira.

Sandaime soprou a fumaça para longe da kunoiche.

- Algumas pessoas sentem esta vontade impulsiva de não manter a boca fechada. E da mesma forma também, impulsivos quanto as suas atitudes.

- Eu seria isolada pelos moradores.

- Hai.

- Menosprezada.

- Hai.

- Resultado: Uzumaki Kushina seria infeliz. E eu provavelmente morreria.

- Você subestima seus amigos e as pessoas que se importam com você...

Kushina riu fraca, ela sabia da verdade.

- O senhor deve estar caduco mesmo Sandaime, - Ele sorriu. – Eu sempre fui sozinha, tinha colegas na academia, mas... mas quando soubessem da verdade... eu já conheci outro jinchuuriki, sei pelo que eles passam...

- Então você sabe como Tsunade se sentiu, não? – Kushina se arrependeu amargamente do comentário anterior. – Quando soube, Jiraiya estava na vila e logo veio atrás dela. Alegando receio da vila estar em perigo eminente. Longos anos se passaram, e em uma noite Tsunade retornou a vila, alegando para mim que estava grávida. – Sarutobi riu lembrando-se daquela cena. – Grávida do homem que mais odiou e a tirava do sério. Claro que quando descobriu que Jiraiya era o pai, ela tentou negar...

- Ela não sabia?

- Não, simplesmente ignorou o fato, até Jiraiya ouvir os boatos em uma carta de Minato. Foi então que ele veio até a vila, para ficar com ela. Ambos são orgulhosos, pois não assumiam seus sentimentos. Tsunade é muito independente, e Jiraiya ainda era mulherengo quando tudo aconteceu.

- Nunca imaginei, eles sempre foram tão...

- Distantes, mas até eles se acertaram. Você também poderia...

Kushina fitou o Sandaime se distanciar dela. A kunoiche estava atônica.

Respirou fundo.

Ela teria que enfrentá-lo.

- Ele só pode estar gagá. Só pode.

* * *

**Ohayou!**

**Obrigada Matatabi-san pela review! Sim, eu percebi depois que estava escrevendo errado e tentei corrigir, mas ainda ficaram alguns erros perdidos no capítulo antigo. **

**Enjoy it!**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Atualizado: 08/02/2013**

.

_Capítulo 4_

**Jinchuuriki e Yondaime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A semana na vila transcorreu calma para seus moradores locais, o sol se punhava nas mesmas horas no fim do dia e amanhecia pontualmente.

Mas ao contrário de todos, Kushina não achava que sua semana havia sido tão tranquila ou qualquer coisa do tipo, era tudo muito atípico: o canto dos passarinhos de manhã, trabalhar com papéis e designar missões, as noites comendo rámen no Ichiraku Lamen, ela poderia citar muitas das coisas que acreditava ser improváveis de acontecer.

Foi só no sábado de manhã que Kushina percebeu aonde chegou. Ela não acreditava ter sido besteira voltado, sabia que naquele momento ela estava preparada para ser quem ela deveria ter sido desde criança.

* * *

A kunoiche levantou-se meio a contragosto pois a kyuubi sabia ser irritante quando queria, chegou a cozinha e pegou o resto de mantimentos que havia comprado naquela semana.

Havia ontem a noite mesmo comprado um bolo em uma das barraquinhas nas ruas. Preparou o chá e depositou tudo a mesa.

- Aparentemente eu sei ser uma dona de casa. – A kyuubi sorriu rouco. – Ai meu kami!

"**Não grite!**"

- Eu... meu kami... virei realmente uma dona de casa! – Kushina fitou a contragosto tudo ao seu redor. – Eu nunca pensei... eu nunca quis isso...

"..."

- Você as vezes é incompreensível! Nossa! Eu aqui querendo conversar com você e você fingindo estar dormindo! – Foi quando um ronco vindo do seu estômago ecoou dentro dela.

A kyuubi só riu.

Pelo resto da manhã a kyuubi no youko ignorou os resmungos de Kushina, esta, decidida a não ficar em casa o dia inteiro – ainda por cima ouvindo as crianças da vizinha de baixo gritando e brigando. Decidira fazer compras de mantimentos para a semana.

A vila de Konoha não havia mudado por completo desde que saira a 10 anos. Hoje com 22 anos, Kushina tinha apenas alguns flashes de memória. O mercadinho ficava ao final da rua do Ichiraku, onde Kushina se deliciava com o rámen.

Passou pelas seções de verduras, frutas e legumes e depois para os frios. Enquanto ficava entorpecida com seus pensamentos muitas das pessoas a olhavam com interesse.

A kunoiche não sabia dizer se as pessoas da vila já sabiam de sua existência, apesar de nunca terem visto uma ruiva na vila, Kushina realmente chamava a atenção.

Foi saindo do mercadinho que ela havia encontrado Tsunade-sama junto com Jiraiya-sama e sua menina nos braços do futuro marido.

- Ohayou, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama. – Kushina disse ao sair do mercado.

Os dois logo se aproximaram dela e junto uma outra moça veio com eles.

- Kushina-sama. Quero que conheça minha amiga médica, Shizune. Esta é Uzumaki Kushina.

- Ohayou Kushina-sama, como vai?

- Ohayou, bem obrigada.

- Fazendo compras, Kushina-san?

Kushina colocou a mão na nuca sorrindo.

- Detesto isso, mas preciso me alimentar. – A kunoiche bufou. – Sinto falta das missões e, acho... de tudo... preciso me acostumar com essa calmaria... – Ela mostrou as unhas roídas. – Estou ficando paranóica trancada naquela sala com o Yondaime-baka. – Falou para Tsunade-sama.

- Kushina!

Jiraiya que estava com a filha no colo, dava atenção para a menina e Shizune havia entrado no mercado para ajudar o casal.

Um momento de silêncio se estabeleceu entre as duas kunoiches, elas observavam Jiraiya com a pequena Yumi.

- Como ele é?

- Um babão... Mas Jiraiya tem sido bom pra Yumi.

Kushina fitou a loira desconfiada.

- Tsunade-sama... desculpe a impertinência, mas a senhora não gosta do Jiraiya-sama?

Tsunade sorriu entre os dentes cruzando os braços a frente.

- Nunca nos demos bem desde o tempo da academia. E depois quando crescemos, bom... nunca o achei atraente ou coisa do tipo. – Kushina estava cada vez mais frustada, então, como? – Mas... – Tsunade coçou a garganta. – meu "marido", sempre foi muito corajoso. Não entendo meus sentimentos por ele. E, aprendi que não devo ficar me preocupando com eles.

- Hm-hm.

- O que houve?

Kushina fitou ela sem entender. Tsunade não era conhecida pelo humor tranqüilo ou paciente, ela foi a kunoiche que Kushina mais temeu durante a vida até agora. Como Jiraiya-sama fez isso?

Ah, ta, o Amor.

- Kushina?

- Ah, nada, Tsunade-sama. Só estava me lembrando... teria algum local aqui em que eu pudesse treinar?

- Kushina-sama, sabe que o Yondaime e o Sondaime lhe proibiram por alguns dias. E eu como médica, recomendo que fique quieta por alguns dias ainda. A você-sabe-

- A kyuubi até que é bem compreensiva.

Tsunade ficou branca.

- Como assim?

- Nós conversamos. Decidimos ter um tratado de paz.

- Mas... mas...

Kushina sorriu. Jiraiya-sama balançava a pequena tentando faze-la para de chorar, enquanto que Tsunade foi socorrer o marido. Logo Shizune retornou cheia de sacolas e aparentava estar exausta.

Jirayia deu a filha para Tsunade e foi em direção de Shizune para pegar as sacolas.

- Nos acompanha Kushina-sama? – Shizune perguntou.

- Hai.

Os cinco andavam pelas vila ainda chamando a atenção de todos. Os dois sannins iam mais a frente com a filha nos braços de Tsunade, conversavam sobre algo de um jeito divertido. Enquanto que Shizune contava a Kushina suas aventuras com Tsunade-sama à uns anos atrás Kushina percebeu que talvez, não fosse tão ruim assim.

Foi quando pararam a frente da casa de Tsunade e Jiraiya que se despediram.

- Kushina-sama. – Jiraiya pediu antes dela retomar seu caminho. – Hoje a noite ofereceremos um jantar, sabe, para anunciar o noivado. Gostaríamos que viesse.

- Hai, Jirayia-sama.

- Posso confirmar sua presença, então?

- Hai, hai. Bom, vou indo, preciso arrumar minhas coisas. – Kushina levantou a mão enquanto andava. – Até a noite.

- Jiraiya, não acredito que fez isso. – Tsunade falava enquanto trocava a fralda da filha com a ajuda do futuro marido. – Sabe que a Kushina-chan e o Minato-kun não conseguem se agüentar um perto do outro.

- Eles não ficarão literalmente um ao lado do outro. Só se você quiser, querida.

Tsunade bufou, terminando de fechar a fralda e entregar Yumi a Jirayia.

- Eu não quero confusão para meu lado, por favor. Comporte-se homem.

- Sim, minha senhora. Não acha Yumi. Sua mãe fica mais bonita quando sorri?

- Há-há.

A menina nos braços de Jiraiya sorria para a mãe e esticava os braços. Tsunade sorria de um jeito caloroso fazia meses – Shizune acreditava que fora quando Jiraiya reclamara pelo filho de Tsunade.

Claro que ela fora persistente com o shinobi, mas ela realmente nutria algum sentimento por ele. Mesmo que ela não acreditasse sendo o verdadeiro amor, mas depois de alguns dias, ela já havia se afeiçoado a Jiraiya de uma forma que nem ela compreendia.

- Tsunade?

Jiraiya estava realmente muito perto dela, e o cheiro dele já era entorpecedor para ela.

- Hm?

- Yumi. – Ele lhe lembrou da menina no seu colo e entregou a mãe. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa da filha e um no rosto do Tsunade.

Que ao sair dali ficou rubra. Completamente sem entender.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, o Sandaime se arrumava no quarto pensativo. Aquela semana realmente havia sido cansativa. Uzumaki Kushina dava mesmo trabalho.

A kunoiche o visitou quase todos os dias, resmungando e desabafando.

Naquele momento alguém bateu a porta. Era Namikaze Minato.

- Oh, Minato.

- Gomen, Sandaime. Mas precisava ter uma conversa séria com o senhor.

O velho apenas assentiu.

- Desculpe pela interrupção a empregada me falou que o senhor já estava pronto.

- E estou, estava apenas pensativo.

- Senhor, eu...

O Sandaime lhe levantou a mão para que ele esperasse. E pediu que ele lhe acompanhasse até a casa de Jirayia e Tsunade – onde ambos estavam trajados para irem.

- Prossiga. – Pediu o velho enquanto caminhavam.

- É a Uzumaki, senhor. Eu não posso trabalhar com ela. Eu tentei ser maleável e tranqüilo. Mas senhor, ela chega atrasada, me desconcerta na frente dos ninjas, e fica me corrigindo!

- Entendo.

Mas o velho disse apenas isso.

- Sandaime? Apenas isso? Eu não posso passar por essa humilhação todos os dias.

- Sabe, a senhorita diz a mesma coisa a respeito do senhor. Que não escuta as ideias dela. Que não deixa ela participar das decisões.

- Mas a palavra final é minha!

- Minato!

O loiro se sentiu ameaçado novamente; mas ele achava que não tinha mais alternativas.

- Uzumaki Kushina fugiu da vila porque não queria se tornar a jinchuuriki da kyuubi no youko, mas ela retornou e aceitou as conseqüências. Porém ela tem o temperamento difícil, mas é uma boa pessoa. Ela só quer ser reconhecida, por algum valor. Ela não sabe o que é ser valorizada, as pessoas que cuidavam dela apenas a tratavam como uma peça rara, ela foi tão protegida que as pessoas não se referiam a ela como uma ninja, apenas como uma arma.

- Hm.

- Minato, Kushina deve aprender como é uma vida de um shinobi, uma vida de verdade. Ela não deve ter tido uma vida fácil.

- Eu já disse ao senhor que tenho sido calmo com ela.

- E eu sei bem. Acredito em você, mas eu também sei que você é uma das poucas pessoas que entende ela. Você não se importava na época da academia que as pessoas a chamassem de "extrangeira". Acha que eu não sabia? – Minato arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- É verdade. Ela era uma boa amiga quando não queria bater em todo mundo.

O Sandaime sorriu e depois apontou para a casa de Tsunade e Jiraiya, já haviam chegado.

* * *

- Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama. – Shizune ficava importunando a dona da casa perguntando se tudo estava bem, algo faltava? E Yumi?

- Shizune, acalme-se. – Kushina pedia. – Vai dar tudo certo. A festa está ótima, Jiraiya-sama.

Jiraiya que estava com sua roupa habitual sorriu triunfante para a kunoiche. Kushina havia escolhido um kimono branco com detalhes em rosa pastel. Não queria chamar muito a atenção então prendeu os longos cabelos em uma enorme trança – com a ajuda de Shizune.

- Você está muito bonita, Kushina-sama. – Comentou Jiraiya sorrindo.

- Origatou, Jiraiya-sama. Falando em bonita! Como está a nossa Yumi-chan?

O bebê no colo de Jirayia se remexia frenéticamente. Observava Kushina com os olhinhos negros brilhando.

- A Yumi-chan tem seus olhos Jiraiya-sama. Mas o cabelo loiro, não engana ninguém.

- E a personalidade também. – Comentou Jiraiya que recebeu um tapinha de Tsunade que veio logo atrás. – Mas é verdade querida, você sabe que ela tem o mesmo temperamento que o seu.

- Humpf. Baka.

- Ore! Sarutobi-sensei, Minato-kun! – Jiraiya correu em direção aos convidados que haviam acabado de chegar.

"**O que vai ser agora?**"

_"Vou fingir que eu tenho uma relação de completa amizade com o homem que mais odeio_"

"..."

"_O que foi?_"

"**Humanos. Tola**"

"_Cale a boca!_"

- Kushina-chan? – Shizune havia se colocado na frente da kunoiche e a observava com interesse. – Estais bem?

- Como?

- Você estava fazendo caretas... eu... bem, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade-sama que estava cuidando de Yumi observou Kushina com interesse. Talvez ela tivesse entendido o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- Estou bem, arigatou, Shizune-chan. – Kushina sorriu.

* * *

"_Ok_". Pensava Minato _"Ela estava bonita com aquela roupa, o cabelo. E ainda mais sorrindo" Oh Kami! "O que eu estou pensando?"_

- Minato? Minato!

- Hai, hai. – Jiraiya o puxava pelo braço como uma criança. – Quero lhe mostrar minha filha! Você vai ver, ela tem meus olhos!

Jiraiya, pensou Minato, nunca pareceu tão feliz.

- Kushina, Kushina-sama, traga Yumi aqui.

Uzumaki Kushina tinha a filha de Jiraiya nos braços.

E isso lhe pareceu muito estranho.

Porque ele achava que ela havia ficado mais irresistível agora? Não que antes também não fosse difícil deixar de olhar para ela.

Mas Kushina, segurando o bebê de Jiraiya, era tão... tão... Oh Kami!

Era aquele sentimento de infância que estava retornando? Porque tudo era tão difícil?

* * *

Kushina mal havia pego Yumi no colo, pois Tsunade queria que Shizune a ajudasse com os presentes – sim, eles haviam recebido muitos!

Foi quando falava com Yumi que Jiraiya lhe chamou a atenção para trazer a filha até ele.

- Jiraiya-sama, desse jeito Yumi-chan vai ficar surda. Não fique gritando!

- Baka! Minha Yumi-chan não se incomoda! Não é, Yumi-chan?

Foi quando notou que o Yondaime havia estado com ele durante aquele meio tempo. Minato fitava a kunoiche de um jeito diferente, não igual com fazia quando estavam na sua sala. Logo ela ficou rubra.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Minato falou seco.

Jiraiya havia esperado ansioso durante horas para que chegasse esse momento. Era muito "chato" – de acordo com o sannin – que estes dois se comportassem dessa forma.

- Então, Kushina-chan. – Jiraiya logo começou, antes que eles fugissem. – Soube que foi trabalhar com o meu pupilo.

- Ouviu bem.

- E como a Kushina-chan é no trabalho? Han? Minato-kun? – Agora foi a vez de Tsunade-sama entrar na conversa.

Se Kushina já estava com receio de um dia perguntarem isso ao seu "chefe", ela olhava espantada para Minato. Mesmo que apenas ele percebesse – havia passado apenas uma semana com a kunoiche, mas sabia o que ela estava passando.

Minato colocou as mãos no bolso e sorriu naturalmente.

- Kushina-sama é uma ninja estressada, me interrompe muitas vezes, e eu tive vontade de joga-la da minha janela todos os dias. – Ele olhou para ela. "Como ele não mentiu! Eu vou mata-lo" – Mas mesmo assim é muito eficiente. Se não fosse por ela, não saberíamos que estamos com alguns problemas na vila do som.

Kushina ficou branca. Então ele havia aceitado a versão dela! Mesmo sem ela lhe dar provas!

- Minato...

- Não há problemas de contar a eles Kushina-san, eles são nossos superiores, também deveriam estar cientes disso.

- Kushina, você sabe que recebi a carta de Megume-sama. – Então Minato percebeu, Tsunade-sama era o informante de Kushina, ela nunca havia pensado em vingar-se da vila, mas proteger a identidade de uma amiga. – Falou-me que não houve progresso nas buscas da vila. Orochimaru escapou.

Kushina trincou os dentes e ficou séria. Minato não reconhecia ela.

- Kuso! Ele estava tão perto!

- Nem pensar! – Jiraiya já interveio. – Hoje não falaremos deles! Hoje. – Ele abraçou Tsunade e a filha. – é um dia de alegria! Eu vou... nunca acreditei nisso... vou me casar com Tsunade!

- Oh! Seu baka!

- Calma, querida! Você sabe o quanto eu gosto das duas! Tsunade!?

Jiraiya saiu no encalce da futura esposa, junto com a menina no seu colo que esperneava.

- Ele não muda mesmo.

- Sensei.

Kushina fitou Minato, como se ele tivesse falado como uma criança e desatou a rir. O shinobi ficou sem entender e esperou que ela se acalma-se.

- Você devia ter visto a sua cara! "Sensei" – Ela imitou a voz de Minato.

- Não seja por isso, tomatinho. – Minato falou fazendo biquinho deixando Kushina vermelha de raiva. – Ah, qual é Kushina!

- Nem vem Yondaime!

O shinobi tentou tocar-lhe o braço, mas ela se distanciou.

- Não estamos no escritório, hoje eu sou só o Minato.

- Ham! Faz-me rir!

- Você poderia deixar de birra?

- Já falei que te odeio? – Kushina colocou a mão no queixo. – Ah, já, então como não compreendeu a mensagem. Sai de mim!

- Eu não pedi pra você me amar! Só me aceitar como um "colega" – Kushina o fitava sem entender. A palavra "amar" quando falado por ele, era completamente convidativo. Como ele era insuportável! – Foi você mesma que me falou isso. Só via a gente dessa maneira.

- Cale a boca!

- Você está louca pra fazer isso não?

Kushina franziu a testa.

E os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Kushina e Minato estavam próximos da saída enquanto que todos começaram a se reunir com o pronunciamento do Sandaime.

- Vamos?

Kushina assentiu. Não que caminhar ao lado de Namikaze Minato fosse algo tranqüilo.

Como, digam para ela, como ela consegue manter-se distancia de um shinobi cujo toque pode lhe causar uma explosão de borboletas no estomago, uma friagem na espinha, um farfalhar no peito e pior? Falta de ar!

Kushina não queria admitir, mas essa semana havia sido difícil. Qualquer contato ou conversa que seu chefe queria começar ela o cortava – mas agora estavam em uma festa, ela simplesmente o ignoraria?

- Um brinde! Meus senhores, aos noivos.

Kushina sorriu fraca. Tsunade-sama estava ainda com a cara amarrada, mas fingia estar MUITO feliz. Era claro que Jiraiya estava realmente contente.

- Bom. – Jiraiya começou a falar mas não conseguia controlar as mãos trêmulas. – Tsunade? Eu e Tsunade crescemos juntos, e bom... – Ele sorriu. – Nos odiávamos... Eu nunca fui um bom exemplo de shinobi... – Tsunade ficou branca com a franqueza dele. – Sempre fiquei para trás nas competições, mas... acho que eu fui relaxado com tudo. Com Sarutobi-sensei, até com Tsunade... Mas acho que depois da guerra, à alguns anos atrás, posso dizer que minha mente mudou... Eu queria ver-la feliz, mesmo que não estivesse comigo...

Minato tentava controlar a emoção. Pois, seu sensei nunca havia sido tão sincero até o momento.

- Que bom que ela teve consciência e me aceitou.

- Baka. – Tsunade falou e todos lá riram.

- O Jiraiya sempre foi de se exibir, espiar as mulheres nas termas, eu posso me incluir nesse grupo... – Jiraiya estava rubro e envergonhado. Kushina iria adota-lo! Pensou. – Era irresponsável, sempre nos metia em confusão. Nunca admiti que era engraçado demais tudo. Mesmo sendo imprudente... – Yumi se remexeu no colo da mãe e ela ajeitou a menina. – Mas... bom... como sabemos... a vida dá voltas... – E olhando nos olhos de Jiraiya, ela tinha toda certeza. – E eu não me arrependeria de nada do que eu já fiz, até de gostar de você querido! Eu amo muito vocês.

Tsunade sorriu, vermelha.

* * *

Foi um burbulho, e Shizune chorava descontroladamente.

Kushina tentou ir até ela, mas eram muitas pessoas, Minato a observava sem entender porque a kunoiche também não chorava?

- Bom. – Ela havia respondido a ele. – Eu estou feliz por eles, felicidade nem sempre vem com lágrimas, e eu já chorei o suficiente para agora sorrir.

Ela observou o shinobi abrir um largo sorriso para ela, Kushina fez o mesmo.

- Mas não significa que pode ficar próximo a mim. Sai daqui Minato.

E saiu andando para próximo da casa, havia uma lacuna não preenchida entre o muro e a própria casa, foi onde ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu sou convidado Kushina. E por Kami! Chega disso! – a ruiva ficou observando a mudança da voz dele. – Essa história de cão e gato, eu to ficando cansado disso! Você... você não vê? Que eu quero mudar?

- Minato, por favor...

- Você é irritante!

Kushina agora tentava segurar as lágrimas.

- Eu só quero facilitar as coisas pra você. – Ela falou.

- Ficando longe de mim não facilita, me irrita!

- Agora estamos sendo sentimentalistas. Nós nunca tivemos nada!

Minato pegou os dois braços da kunoiche e a puxou para mais perto de si. A respiração sem controle de Kushina era engraçada aos olhos de Minato – então ela também sentia o mesmo que ele; só não admitia.

- Minato...

- Como você nunca percebeu? – Ele perguntou por fim.

- Do que está falando?

Minato a soltou com desgosto. Ela estava em negação!

Só por Kami ela voltaria a si.

- Nunca percebeu? Desde o dia em que você colocou os pés na academia? Eu era novo, mas me afeiçoei por você. Kushina, como? Você sempre foi indiferente, foi forte. Mas nunca pensei que fosse cega.

- Você foi gentil, me ajudando naquele dia. E sabe que sou agradecida.

O Yondaime já estava ficando irritado, como ela não via? Ele batia as mãos uma nas outras e remoia os lábios. Enquanto que ela se preocupava com o próximo passo dele.

- Minato, pare com isso!

- Eu não acredito! Kushina, você não vê? Não me obrigue a isso...

- O que?

O que vinha a seguir nem Minato acreditou que seria capaz de fazer. Pois ele saberia que Kushina iria ficar furiosa – MUITO furiosa.

O yondaime puxou a kunoiche pelo braço e a trouxe para perto dele, colando os lábios nos dela.

Foi algo realmente surpreendente, Kushina se debateu logo de início, mas as borboletas no estomago, e o frio na espinha estavam muito mais fortes. Era como se ela ansiasse por esse beijo a muito tempo. Mas que logo acabou.

- Kushina?

Ela ainda estava entorpecida, se perguntando porque ele havia desistido? Foi quando a kyuubi dentro dela sorriu vitoriosa.

"**Fisgada pelo yondaime!**" Ela ria.

- Oh. – Ela abriu os olhos. – Não! Não! Minato me larga! Me solte! Chega!

- Kushina, por favor...

- Não! Chega, nós não somos mais crianças! Nós dois estamos envolvidos com o governo de Konoha! Eu sendo a jinchuuriki! Você... você é o hokage! Pelo amor de Kami!

- Você faz muito drama. Já não te falei? Eu ainda sou o Minato...

- Eu não te vejo mais assim.

A ficha então caiu.

Ela lhe queria vê-lo longe. Desde quando ela havia retornado a vila, ela não iria querer ficar em uma mesma sala que a dele, ou estar do lado dele.

Minato fechou a cara e se retirou em silêncio.

Deixando uma kunoiche ainda entorpecida e confusa. Ela ainda se sentia afetada mesmo que não aceitasse.

- Não daria certo Minato. – Ele estava se despedindo de Jiraiya e Tsunade quando ela o observou ainda escondida. – Vai ser melhor assim.

* * *

**Ohayou!**

**Obrigada Matatabi-san pela review!**

**Sim, foi engraçado, porque eu nunca havia reparado nisso (mesmo sabendo contar até dez em japonês kkk), tentei corrigir antes de postar o segundo e o terceiro capítulo, mas então ficaram alguns erros.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo gente!**

**:)**


	6. Capítulo V

**Atualizado: 08/02/2013**

**Olá! Olá! Estou atualizando o penúltimo capítulo da fic, bad!**

**Haha**

**Espero que gostem!**

**.**

_Capítulo 5_

**Uchiha Madara?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era uma manhã calma na Vila de Konoha. As pessoas iam as compras e as crianças estavam na academia naquele momento.

E havia um grupo especial de ninjas, e claro, estavam em treinamento.

Uma sensei ruiva e irritada estava no campo de treinamento número 2 com três shinobis. E ela estava muito, mas MUITO irritada!

- Kushina-sensei! Espere!

- Vamos! – Ela jogava as kunais contra um de seus alunos. – Kai! Mais agilidade!

- Cuidado! – Falou Lira. Mas não era para Kai e sim para a professora. Atrás dela estava o aluno número 1 da turma daquele ano, Uchiha Itachi.

"Bom, veremos como funciona seu sharingan comigo!"

_Um mês havia se passado_, pensou ela enquanto se desviava do ataque de seu aluno.

* * *

Kushina ainda evitava Minato, o que levou o Sandaime a tira-la do seu posto logo naquela mesma semana. Kushina agora trabalharia na academia treinando grupos de gennins.

A kunoiche aceitou a proposta e sem pestanejar.

- Boa sorte, Kushina. – Falou o Sandaime.

- Hai.

E saiu.

* * *

Uma kunai passou pelo seu rosto e o cortou, mas logo a ferida cicatrizou. A kyuubi no yoko ainda estava do seu lado e sempre que lhe vinha a calhar, ajudava sua portadora.

- Uau! Sensei! Seu corte.

O menino Uchiha a olhou com interesse e parou de se mover. Com certeza, eles achavam que ela era de outro mundo, pensou a kunoiche.

- Por hoje está bom! Vamos para casa!

- Eba! – Falou Lira. Uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos violeta, ela puxava Itachi e Kai pelos braços. – Rámen! Rámen!

Kushina sorriu com o canto da boca.

Ela havia sido designada para este grupo por um simples fato: cuidar do gênio do clã Uchiha – a pedido do seu pai ao Yondaime.

Kushina se apressou para alcançar as crianças.

Lira e Kai eram mais velhos que Itachi, quase dois anos, mas o garoto era exemplar, um gênio. Mas muito quieto, o que deixava Kushina pensativa na maioria das vezes em que conversava com seu aluno.

- Itachi. – Kushina lhe chamou e o garoto só fez menção de lhe virar a cabeça.

Naquele momento, ela percebeu aquele calafrio estranho na espinha, alguém observava eles a menos de 12 metros da onde ela estava

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kushina pulou a frente de seus alunos e correu para onde se imaginava estar sendo observada.

Chegando lá, não encontrava mais nada. Nem um fragmento de chakra ou qualquer vestígio, pegadas ou mata bagunçada. Não havia nada lá, além de um chão de grama e árvores.

Foi quando ela retomou o caminho que ela tomou um susto ao dar de cara com Itachi.

- Oh! Kami! Itachi, o que acha que faz aqui?

- Eu vi alguém aqui... como a sensei.

Kushina o fitou espantada.

- Tudo bem, vamos com os outros. Não há nada aqui.

Ela observou melhor e tentou sentir se realmente não havia nada, mas estava enganada.

- Vamos, Itachi.

- Hai, sensei.

Kushina guiava Itachi com as mãos em seus ombros, o menino prodígio pouco falava, estava treinando para se tornar um chunnin no próximo exame ninja – _e logo seria um jounnin_, pensava Kushina. Com certeza a família sentia orgulho dele.

* * *

Mais no centro de Konoha as crianças e sua sensei pararam para comer rámen no seu habitual local. Lira e Kai eram muito extrovertidos e sempre alegres quando não estavam no campo de treinamento.

- Itachi-kun. – Lira o chamou a atenção. – Você é do clã Uchiha certo.

- Hai.

Lira ainda tentava puxar conversa com o rapaz.

- O clã Renkan também tem a linhagem sanguínea, eu sou uma deles.

- Hm-hm. Meu pai me falou do clã Renkan uma vez, sobre uma missão.

Lira sorriu, todos da vila conheciam seu irmão mais velho, o Maike Renkan – ninja médico, era o cabeça do seu setor.

- Hai, meu irmão, Maike Renkan ele é médico. Todos da família somos, nós possuímos uma habilidade de obter o controle de chakra do oponente a distância, facilitando as missões. Maike-nii-san agora trabalha na ANBU, e um dia eu quero ser como ele...

- Nossa Lira-chan! Sugoi!

- É muito bom você ter um sonho no qual você coloca a sua fé. – Kushina falou sorrindo para sua aluna. – E você, Kai? Itachi?

- Eu quero ser um jounnin e depois ir pra ANBU também! Quero depois me tornar Hokage!

- Nossa! – Kushina falou. – Muitos sonhos! Isso é muito bom, e você?

Itachi olhou para o pote de rámen a frente.

- Eu quero poder compreender... coisas... quero proteger a todos.

Kushina viu aquele olhar do seu aluno. Depois observou os outros dois, Kai estava apreensivo, porém Lira comia seu rámen fingindo que nada ouvira.

- Não quero ser como ele. - Terminou Itachi.

- E você não é. – Kushina disse piscando um dos olhos. – Itachi, não somos iguais, temos sonhos diferentes, habilidades diferentes. O que é importante pra você?

- Okaa-san.

- Viu? Você tem alguém para proteger, esse é um dos propósito da sua vida. Basta agora você dar o próximo passo, o que fará para se tornar forte? – Kushina comeu outra rodela de naruto. – Você é tão diferente dele. – Itachi a fitava com apreensão.

A kunoiche sabia o quanto que esperavam dele – e o quanto era habilidoso o suficiente para sanar qualquer dúvida.

- Terminei, Kushina-sensei. – Falou Lira, logo saindo da barraquinha. Os outros saíram atrás dela como de costume a deixando sozinha.

Kushina retirou da sua mochilinha um pouco de dinheiro e depositou no balcão. Sem muita conversa ela logo saiu do aposento e foi em direção ao centro da vila. Caminhava calma e tranquila, a noite já estava ali, mas o sono não estava vindo.

Então, aquela mesma sensação ocorreu naquele momento.

"_Uchiha..._" A kyuubi falou.

"_Itachi?_"

"_Não, uma aura tão ruim quanto ao de Uchiha Madara não pode ser comparada a daquele pirralho_"

"_Ah, não_"

Kushina olhou ao redor da vila. As pessoas andavam despreocupadas. Haviam poucas luzes nas ruas, porém as crianças da vila ainda brincavam ali por perto no parquinho.

A kunoiche tentou seguir o rastro de chakra de Madara, correu pela vila e empurrava as pessoas que não quisessem deixa-la passar. Até que ela retornou ao campo de treinamento.

* * *

Mais ao longe, ela viu. Lira, Kai e Itachi... Os três estavam treinando naquela hora da noite, já passavam das 9 e seus pais deviam estar preocupados. Foi quando uma figura apareceu, ainda sem mostrar o rosto e as crianças não prestaram atenção na sensei, não notavam sua presença.

Kushina estremeceu.

"_É ele_"

A kunoiche invocou silenciosamente uma águia.

- Avise Jiraiya-sama e o Yondaime, que Uchiha Madara está na vila. Rápido!

- Uchiha Madara? Kushina-san ele está morto!

- Um ninja como ele não morre tão cedo, faça o que eu pedi!

Ela voltou a atenção para o campo.

Mas todos haviam sumido.

Ou era o que ela pensava ao ver seus alunos bem atrás de si.

- Ai! Kami! Não me asustem...

Ela então viu, como se já o tivesse reconhecido, Kai e Lira estavam com os olhos vermelhos – iguais aos de um sharingan!

- Não. – Ela suspirou.

Acabou caindo e baixando a guarda. E como se acordasse de um transe, desatou a correr e ficou parada no centro do campo. Mais atrás ela viu, Itachi e Madara Uchiha.

- Itachi! – Kushina gritou. – O que fez com eles?

Uchiha Madara já ativara seu sharingan, de uma forma que ela nunca havia visto na sua vida. Aquele olho fazia estremecer todos os ossos de seu corpo.

- Seu monstro!

Ele riu mais alto.

A kunoiche sentiu que o chakra das outras duas crianças se aproximavam dela, uma por trás e outra a sua esquerda, tinha que desviar delas – mas não poderia machuca-los, afinal, ainda eram seus alunos.

Kushina fez cópias de si mesma e as espalhou pelo campo. Tentaria se aproximar deles por trás. E também, teria que utilizar apenas a movimentação dos pés das crianças para se localizar – ela conhecia a tática do usuário do sharingan.

Depois que derrubara Lira, ela tinha que melhorar muito ainda seus movimentos, foi a vez de Kai atacar.

- Kai, por favor! Acorde!

Mas ela não teria escolha. Enquanto a verdadeira Kushina fitava tudo a distancia, ela percebeu que Madara estava levando Itachi para longe da vila. Mandou então que suas cópias deixassem-no inconsciente, e foi o que fizeram.

* * *

Kushina já estava sem chakra quando os alcançou nos limites da vila.

Madara segurava Itachi pela barriga.

- Devolva ele!

Kushina não pensou duas vezes e meteu-lhe um soco no rosto.

* * *

Jiraiya tentava se acostumar com a vida de casado, entretanto, ele não estava preparado para a distancia constante dos amigos. Foi então que naquele dia ele havia conseguido uma permissão de Tsunade para visitar Minato-kun na mesma noite.

Após o horário de atendimento ter cessado, Jiraiya se postou na janela da sala do Yondaime.

- Vejo que está cheio de coisas para fazer, Minato.

- Ora! Sensei! Não em mate de susto!

Jiraiya sorriu e entrou na sala.

- Vamos, hoje Tsunade me deixou te levar no Ichiraku Lamen! Vamos, vamos.

- Hai, hai.

Foi quando a águia que Kushina mandara adentrou quebrando uma das janelas.

Jiraiya e Minato se olharam espantados para a ave caída ao chão. De repente ela se levantou e sacudiu as penas.

- Jiraiya-sama, Yondaime. Trago notícias, Uchiha Madara está na vila, no campo três de treinamento.

- Isto é... umas blasfêmia!

- Kushina. – Falou Minato, que reconhecera que a pequena ave era muito parecida com a de dois meses atrás quando enfrentara a Kyuubi. – Campo três?

- Hai.

- Kushina?

- Hai, ele levou três alunos de Kushina-sama, um deles é um Uchiha.

- Por kami!

Minato não pensou duas vezes.

- Chame os Hyuuga, e o Uchiha, ou quem conseguir... – E colocou a capa.

- Você vai sozinho? Espere Minato!

Minato já havia saltado para fora do prédio.

* * *

O vento daquela noite era quente, estavam em um verão agradável para aquele mês, a lua já estava tomando conta da iluminação.

Minato precisava ser rápido, com o coração falhando, ele não podia perde-la – ele sabia o que o Uchiha queria com aquilo.

Ele não deixaria leva-la.

Minato parou mais a frente, observando a cena. Kushina havia golpeado o Uchiha em cheio! Nossa!

Foi quando o inesperado aconteceu e ela foi pega pela sua direita e jogada para longe, atravessava as árvores como uma faca e só parou depois de 30 metros da onde estava.

Apagando as suas cópias.

Kushina começou a se levantar, apoiada nas mãos, quase sem força no braço esquerdo que foi usado como escudo.

- Era... – Ela tentou falar. – Você estava... – Cuspiu o sangue.

- Vocês ninjas de Konoha, são tão previsíveis.

Madara falara pela primeira vez naquela noite. Sua voz era penetrante e forte, rouca. Ele já devia de estar bem velho, mas o desgraçado ainda tinha forças.

- Agora, Uzumaki. – Ele falou enquanto utilizou um jutsu para imobilizar a kunoiche. – Você tem algo... algo que me pertence.

Kushina sorriu fraco.

- É aí que se engana.

"_Vamos dar uma lição nele?_"

"_Eu já achei que iria esquecer de mim_" A kyuubi sorriu.

Kushina deixou que a kyuubi se desprende-se dela. Seu corpo começou a ser emcoberto por um chakra laranja. As maçãs do rosto estavam ficando marcadas com três riscos em cada lado. Os olhos ficaram vermelhos e os caninos – ela percebeu quando eles tocaram seus lábios – haviam crescido.

A força estava retornando. Era algo grandioso, que queimava dentro dela.

E ela não estaria sozinha.

Com uma força – quase desumana – a kunoiche jogou para longe o jutsu do Uchiha. Agora lutariam de igual para igual.

- Você...

- Agora fique quieto, vai ser melhor pra você.

Mas Madara não esperou por algum movimento de Kushina, lhe lançou uma bola de fumaça e sumiu. Logo ela percebeu que ele se aproximaria do céu, pois se lembrava bem que ele não dominava o elemento da terra. E assim ele o fez, as kunais se encontravam, mas ela não conseguia lhe atacar, ele lhe escapava como vento.

- Kuso!

"_Me deixe tomar conta_"

"..."

"_Confie em mim, Uzumaki_"

Kushina fechou novamente os olhos.

Outra vez ela começou a queimar. Uma calda, duas... três...

Sua áurea aumentava e a Kyuubi cada vez mais atacava Uchiha Madara. Sua força era totalmente sem limites.

Minato não poderia aparecer, ele seria dizimado em um daqueles ataques.

Foi quando o Uchiha a pegou.

* * *

Jiraiya corria com os dois irmãos Hyuuga lado a lado eles tentavam chegar a casa dos Uchiha.

- Sr. Uchiha! Uchiha!

Um homem logo apareceu na porta acompanhado da esposa.

- O que significa essa bagunça em minha propriedade, Jiraiya-sama?

- Itachi! Ele foi pego! Refém...

O senhor Uchiha não entendeu nenhuma palavra.

- Itachi? Ele está aqui, Itachi!

Um menino de olhos e cabelos negros apareceu ao lado do pai, parecendo estar de pijamas.

- Jiraiya-sama!

- É uma emboscada!

- Hisashi, vá ajudar Minato!

- Hai.

O senhor Uchiha ficou mais entorpecido ainda.

- O que está acontecendo? Jiraiya-sama!

- Uchiha Madara, ou quem quer que está usando esse nome. – O Uchiha ficou branco. – Ele veio aqui capturar a jinchuuriki...

- Entre Itachi, avise sua mãe para chamar seus tios, é perigo de rank-S.

O menino entendeu – mas também sem responder ou perguntar – correu para dentro de casa chamando pela mãe.

- Vamos, se ele...

Jiraiya fechou a cara para o Uchiha.

- O Yondaime já está a caminho, e ele NUNCA, ouviu! Nunca vai tocar um dedo nela!

O outro apenas assentiu.

* * *

Kushina, ou a Kyuubi, estavam seladas em algum jutsu que Madara fizera no chão. Então, aos olhos de quem assistia – Minato – ele já imaginou que ela iria liberar a kyuubi e tentaria retira-la.

- Você se acha muito esperta Uzumaki... – O Uchiha se aproximou dela, mas a fera ricocheteava ele para longe. – Logo, logo meu demônio, você será meu...

Ele aproximou da onde a kunoiche estava.

"_Ah, não!_"

"**Ah, sim!**"

Kushina grunhiu.

"_COMO ASSIM_?"

"**Você pode ser aquela heroína de desenhos animados Kushina, mas eu ainda sou um demônio**" A Kyuubi sorria vitoriosa dentro dela. "**E agora, é questão de tempo**"

"_NÃO! NÃOOOO!_"

- NÃO! – Kushina gritou e o chakra da Kyuubi começou a se dissipar.

Madara puxou a kunai e apontou para Kushina. Naquele momento Minato se precipitou chamando a atenção do Uchiha.

O atacou por trás e utilizou seu jutsu de "velocidade" – como as pessoas chamavam-no. Apareceu ao lado de Kushina e conseguira tira-la do jutsu já que Madara perdera a concentração quando fora atacado.

A kunoiche percebendo que era o Yondaime ficou mais aliviada, porém a Kyuubi forçava uma saída.

- Sua filha da-!

- Kushina? O que foi?

Ela parecia realmente mal, com o rosto banhado de suor e a pele estava fria e branca.

Minato olhou ao redor, estavam agora nos rostos dos Hokages, ele havia levado-a para longe dele, mas também estava vulnerável; precisava de um plano.

- Já está melhor?

Kushina só maneou a cabeça.

- Ele te feriu muito? Por Kami!

Kushina já estava um pouco melhor, havia trancado a kyuubi no yoko novamente dentro de si, e não a deixaria sair nunca mais.

"**Uzumaki!**"

"_Você vai ficar ai agora._"

"**Uzumaki Kushina! Eu vou lhe fatiar!**"

"_Esses seus afrontos não me dão medo, vá dormir um pouco agora. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo... ou melhor, o tempo que eu quiser_"

"**UZUMAKI!**"

- Ele é insuportável...

Minato sorriu fraco. Mais ao longe, avistou uma explosão. Talvez estivesse havendo uma luta, porém havia Kushina, ele não poderia deixa-la.

- Eu estou bem, você precisa ajuda-los. – Kushina se soltou dos braços do shinobi, mas estava fraca ainda. – Minato, por favor...

- Primeiro vou te deixar em algum local seguro.

- Mas...

Minato a pegou no colo e começou a correr pelos telhados das casas.

- Eu sou o Yondaime, faça o favor e pelo menos uma vez me escute, fique quieta.

Pela primeira vez, ele havia ganho uma discussão dos dois. Era totalmente estranho.

Minato parou a frente da casa de Tsunade, que como esperado estava do lado de fora, de roupão olhando feio para Minato.

- Kushina! Meu Kami!

Tsunade foi ao alcance dos dois e puxou a kunoiche para si.

- Preciso terminar um assunto Tsunade, fique com Kushina. – Kushina retornou o olhar para Minato que já estava saindo pelo portão. – Logo voltarei, prometo.

E ela tinha a absoluta certeza de que sim.

Minato voltaria para ela.

* * *

**Vou revelar não fiquei muito feliz com esse episódio. Mas não estava com muita... ahm... imaginação. **

**Mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado!**

**Deixem suas reviews! Eu ficarei muito feliz em saber sua opinião hahaha...**

**Logo trarei o último capitulo.**

**kissus**


	7. Naruto, Um Novo Mundo (FIM)

**Atalizado: 14/02/2013**

**Último Capítulo!**

**Obrigada a você que acompanhou essa história! Este capítulo é para você!**

**.**

**Para este último capítulo a música: **Uruwashiki Hito - Ikimono Gakari

_Capítulo 6_

**Naruto, Um Novo Mundo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina batia o pé freneticamente no consultório do hospital de Konoha. Tsunade-sama olhava atentamente a sua prancheta preta.

Enquanto que Kushina começava a puxar o tecido da sua saia nude, um instinto de nervosismo.

- Então? – Kushina falou. – O que eu tenho são efeitos colaterais da saída da kyuubi? Quanto tempo eu tenho de vida?

Tsunade pareceu acordar de um transe, olhou para Kushina e depois para o exame.

- Kushina, repita para mim novamente, quais são os sintomas?

Kushina a fitou com cara de desgosto, mas assim o fez:

- Com enjôos nos últimos dias, passei a ter dores, nossa! E... e... ah, estou mais cansada ultimamente. Minato acha que eu devo largar a profissão, mas Itachi, Lira e Kai são alunos excelentes! Não posso simplesmente sair...

- Kushina?

Ela parou o seu discurso e olhou para a ninja médica a sua frente.

- Hai?

- Quando foi seu último ciclo?

- Há-há-há, Tsunade-sama, parece até o Jiraiya-sama falando, eu não sou da lua...

- Estou falando sério.

Bom, Kushina pensou, não se lembrava ao certo.

- A ultima vez foi... – Kushina tentou se lembrar do seu último ciclo, pegou o calendário na parede e retornou os dias. – Ah! Aqui!

Tsunade olhou com atenção a data.

Hoje era, precisamente dia: _22 do mês de fevereiro_. Como? COMO KUSHINA NÃO PERCEBEU ISSO?

Ela deixou o papel com a data de _15 de dezembro_ cair para o calendário.

- Kushina.

- Han?

Tsunade suspirou e depois sorriu.

- O que foi, Tsunade-sama!?

- Parabéns!

- Mas meu aniversário já passou. – Tsunade bufou novamente.

- Kushina, ao contar pela última data do seu ciclo, por Kami! Você está grávida!

_TUM-TUM_

- Eu... o que?... Não... como...?

- Faltou as aulas de prevenção foi?

Kushina estava rubra.

- Mas... mas...

- Kushina, acalme-se, você vai ter um ataque.

- Como eu vou falar isso pro...

- Eu aposto, que Minato-kun vai ficar muito feliz. – Tsunade a guiou para fora de sua sala e só pediu que a kunoiche assinasse alguns papéis na secretaria.

* * *

- Por kami... – Kushina andava de um lado para o outro na sua cozinha (na qual ela hoje dividia com Minato). – Ai! Kami! Como... como foi acontecer?

Minato escutara a namorada pela porta de entrada, Kushina resmungava.

E pela força que batia os pés no chão de madeira era algo sério. O shinobi então, abriu o trinco bem devagar, e deixou apenas um rasgo de abertura para escutar melhor seus resmungos.

- Grávida! Por kami! Como foi acontecer!

- Grávida? - A voz dele irrompeu na casa.

Kushina gelou. Suas mãos secas agora tremiam e suavam, os olhos arregalados, quase fazendo-os saltar. E sua boca secou.

Ela voltou-se para a porta e lá estava ele.

Kushina foi a passos largos para a sala.

O coração de Minato farfalhava dentro dele. **Um filho!** Essa era a melhor notícia desde que fora nomeado Hokage, ou a volta de Kushina a vila.

Mas então, ele pensava, porque ela estava daquela maneira: petrificada.

- Kushina?

Os lábios tremiam e quando Minato chegou perto dela, a kunoiche chegou mais para o lado no sofá de duas pessoas. Ela parecia assustada.

- Estais bem?

Ela parecia perdida também.

"_Lá vamos nós, de novo_" pensou Minato.

- Kushina, estais grávida? Foi isso mesmo que eu acabei de ouvi?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmamente.

Minato abriu um largo sorriso, que a deixou entorpecida e confusa.

- Kushina, não precisa ficar assim, essa é a melhor notícia que eu podia ter a muito tempo! – Minato levantou-a do sofá e a puxou para um abraço apertado. – A mulher que eu esperei a minha vida inteira, que eu amo, está grávida!

- Minato...

- Eu mal me agüento! Eu vou ser pai.

Kushina sorriu.

Ele então aceitara a notícia – este era seu maior medo – nunca haviam pensado naquela possibilidade, ou falado no assunto. Pareceu inevitavelmente maravilhoso a ideia de ter um filho de Minato.

- E eu vou ser mãe!

- Vou ser pai!

Kushina riu mais alto.

- Vou ser mãe!

Minato girava a namorada quando ela começou a bater em suas costas, se soltou do rapaz e correu para o banheiro.

O shinobi pode escutar aquele barulho conhecido de enjôo. E sorriu bobo. Depois veio o som da descarga, seguida da torneira da pia. Kushina retornou parecendo melhor – se é que poderia chamar de melhor uma mulher pálida e grávida.

- Essa, com certeza é a pior parte.

- Precisa de um médico?

Kushina apontou para o relógio na sala, já eram nove da noite. Todo aquele tempo desde sua consulta com Tsunade, naquela manhã, ela tentou criar de alguma forma a melhor maneira de dizer aquilo.

- Não faz mal, Tsunade-sama pode te atender.

- É sério Minato, estou bem. Realmente melhor agora que você gostou da notícia...

Kushina foi em direção a cozinha onde o macarrão de rámen começava a boiar na panela.

- Achou que eu não gostaria de ter um filho?

- Não é só isso. Minato estamos juntos a...?

O shinobi fechou o rosto "_como ela esquece rápido!_"

- Pra você fazem 9 meses, mas pra mim, já faz muito tempo... – Minato abraçou a namorada pelas costas e a fez virar para ele. – Desde aquele dia na academia, quando você ainda brigou comigo!

- Você era muito bisbilhoteiro, isso eu lembro. – Minato olhou incrédulo. – Verdade! Mas, eu também era muito esquentada...

- Kushina eu sempre amei você, mesmo na infância. Você sempre quis ser diferente e mudar o que as pessoas acreditavam que era você.

Kushina sorriu.

- Sabe, mesmo você tendo fugido de mim.

- Eu não fugi de você...

- Mas ficou com medo.

A kunoiche assentiu. Minato a puxou para mais perto de si, mas logo a kunoiche se lembrou do rámen e terminou de fazer o jantar.

Durante a refeição não tocaram mais no assunto, Minato ficava perguntando a Kushina como havia sido a consulta com Tsunade-sama e depois, os nomes...

- Quero que ele seja um ninja maravilhoso!

- E se for menina?

Minato abriu um sorriso ainda maior:

- Então eu espero que ela seja determinada igual a você. Quando saberemos se é menino ou menina?

- Não sei. – Kushina não havia perguntado para Tsunade durante sua consulta.

- HÁ! Mas eu sinto que será um garoto!

Kushina gargalhou, mas Minato ainda mantinha sua hipótese.

Aquele jantar fora muito mais a dentro naquela noite.

Talvez, Minato não sabia, mas a namorada realmente o amava, e nunca o havia deixado realmente.

Kushina sempre que ficava borbulhando pensamentos amorosos por Minato, se forçava a apagá-los da mente; pois achava que para ele, nunca fora mais que uma amizade de academia.

E lá estava ela enganada, mais uma vez.

Não era tão ruim, o fato dela ser uma jinchuuriki, como Mito-sama havia dito, ela deveria preencher sua alma com amor.

E o amor que nutria pelo ninja Namikaze Minato, nunca havia lhe deixado. Então, viver com aquele demônio dentro dela, não seria um problema; apenas um detalhe da sua vida.

Minato realmente a amava, a protegia, cuidava dela – se importava com ela.

Pensando nisso, Kushina chegou a conclusão: alguém realmente estava na maior enrascada da sua vida, uma enrascada maravilhosa e contagiante, totalmente apaixonante.

* * *

_Cinco meses depois, na casa dos Namikaze..._

- Minato?

- Sim?

- Eu te amo. – Kushina falou na calada da noite do seu aniversário, já deitados na cama.

Minato a puxou para perto dele.

- Sua doida. – Os dois riram. – Eu também te amo. Mas temos um problema...

- Já sei o que vai dizer.

A kunoiche ficou esperando pela palavra de Minato. Que sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Quer se casar comigo? - Os olhos da kunoiche começaram a se encher de lágrimas enquanto que o loiro sorria - Sei que temos os papéis prontos, mas eu pensava... em cerimônia...

Kushina levantou os lençóis afoita.

- Sim! SIM! MIL VEZES SIM! - Ela ria alto.

Minato admirou a noiva a sua frente, com uma barriga já saliente mesmo com uma camisola larga.

- Namikaze Kushina, você sabe que não deve voltar atrás com a sua palavra, não? - Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu nunca volto com a minha palavra, Minato. "**Esse sempre foi meu jeito ninja**". – Ela riu, depois levou a mão a barriga – O bebê! Está chutando! - Ela chamou o loiro com a mão.

Minato se agachou para perto da sua barriga e ficou ali apoiado.

- _Naruto_! – Pedia Kushina.

- Ele vai ser perfeito!

Os dois sorriam, felizes, tudo estava dando certo.

Kushina estava esperando um menino, cujo nome seria Naruto, mesmo a contragosto de Jiraiya – seu futuro padrinho. Sua madrinha, Tsunade-sama contava os dias para a chegada do menino.

_Namikaze Naruto_. A kunoiche pensava, era um lindo nome.

Minato nos últimos dias gostava de lembra-la de que era o shinobi mais feliz do mundo, que nem o título de Yondaime era páreo para o pequeno Naruto.

Tudo estava bem, todos estavam felizes.

Era um novo mundo.

**FIM**


End file.
